


I’ll fly through thousands of skies

by K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Javi, M/M, Making Up, Outdoor Sex, Post-Break Up, Romance, Smut, Top Yuzu, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: “Love like rain can nourish from above, drenching couples with a soaking joy. But sometimes under the angry heat of life, love dries on the surface and must nourish from below, tending to its roots keeping itself alive.”― Paulo Coelho, By the River Piedra I Sat Down and Wept





	I’ll fly through thousands of skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts).



"Javi didn't need to drive me. I get there alone too."

"Oh really? Can you drive?"

"Yes."

"... really?"

"Yes. I learn in summer. I have license."

"I didn't know that."

"There are lots things Javi don't know about me."

Uncomfortable silence. The sound of distant thunder rumbling in the distance.

Yuzu bites his lip and stares out of the window. He can't help but wish he could be in the car with anyone else. Anyone but Javi.

Javi, who is currently grabbing the steering wheel like it's the only thing keeping him from falling.

The silence between them is disgruntling. It's relatively new, unexplored. They haven't had this much time just the two of them alone in over a year.

Yuzu worries. Have they really forgotten how to talk to each other? Where have all the calming touches and  the reassuring smiles gone?

All he can feel coming from Javi is waves of awkwardness, and it puts him on edge.

The rest of the drive is torture for both of them.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**You really need to talk. If you two come back before Monday I'm making you clean the locker rooms with only a toothbrush.**

**-Brian**

 

 

Yuzu gapes at the sign taped to the door.  Javi rests his forehead against the wall, muttering things in Spanish, probably cursing Brian and the rest of the kids, because they both know the other have probably planted the idea in Brian's head and they're the reason they are in this situation.

"Well, there's nothing we can do. It's a five-hour drive back, and the climate is awful, let's just stay here for today, and then we go back tomorrow once the storm has cleared up."

Yuzu looks at Javi with wide eyes, but nods, and takes a set of keys out of his backpack.

"Now know why Brian give me keys." He unlocks the front door, and they both make their way in, looking around.

Javi instantly heads to the kitchen and inspects its contents.

"Cupboards and fridge are full of food, at least. Going to the town would be a nightmare with how dark it is outside." Javi says, grabbing an apple from the fridge and biting into it. Yuzu stares at him for a second before turning around and dropping his bags on the floor next to the couch, taking out only his "necessary toiletries" little pouch with himself, as he knows sunscreen will be needed even if it's cloudy. He doesn't want to become a human shrimp. He unlocks the door that leads outside, and goes to the small deck, sitting down on one of the wooden chairs, resting his pouch on the table and just looking around. He forgets about everything as he takes in the peace and quiet that surrounds him, the soft chirping of birds, the wind rustling the leaves, the soft, distant thunders that interrupt the silence occasionally.

He doesn't know how long he sits there, but he instinctively knows something's about to happen the second he hears the door open, and shuffling steps coming his way.

Javi sits down next to him, and they both stare at the water, an awkward silence settling between them once again.

"I'm sorry." Yuzu's sharp intake of breath makes Javi shiver, but he keeps talking. "I'm so sorry, Yuzu. I was wrong. I should've fought harder. I really should have done something to not mess everything up." Yuzu feels the tears pooling in his eyes, and he looks down, biting his lower lip to try and avoid crying. He knows it won't work, but he has to try. "I was a coward."

"You were." Yuzu whispers, and Javi tenses next to him. "You broke my heart Javi. You have much fear, and it hurt me. I was ready to fight the world, but you not want to fight yourself."

"Yuzu..."

"Why say sorry now, Javi? It's been so long. Why say sorry now?"

"Because I've been miserable ever since that day. Because I regret ever thinking I could just forget what I feel about you and force myself to move on and create a life I want with someone I don't."

"Javi..." Yuzu knows he's crying now. He doesn't care. "Why now? Why!?"

"Because I love you. And if there's even a slight chance you still love me, I'll beg on my knees, and do whatever it takes to demonstrate I mean what I say. I love you; I want to be with you, in whatever way you'll take me." Javi is starting to breathe harder, his voice sounding choked and weak. "If there's any chance you'll forgive me, and take me back, I'll do anything, be anything, I'll..." Javi gets cut off by Yuzu's loud, choked sob, and his eyes widen when Yuzu covers his face with his hands, to try and stop him from seeing the fat tears falling down his cheeks. "Yuzu, I'm sorry, I understand if you no longer feel the same, I promise..."

"You're so bad. Javi, you're so bad." Yuzu says, loud sobs making his voice break. He lowers his hands and Javi's heart constricts painfully as he sees Yuzu's face wet with tears but looking so beautiful. Yuzu has always been the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. "You're so bad!" Yuzu stands up, and Javi is ready to try and stop him from running away. He doesn't need to.

Yuzu leans down and kisses him, frantically, desperately, still crying, his lips tasting salty from the tears still falling down his face, but exactly as sweet as Javi remembers them being. His own tears mix up with Yuzu's, and they both grasp at clothes and hair and desperately try to hold onto their lover, to make sure they're touching some part of the other at any given moment.

Yuzu breaks away with a yelp, and stares up towards the sky, as he feels the raindrops hitting his face. He laughs a little, and goes back to kissing Javi, less desperation and more passion present in every single move, and Javi lets himself be guided by Yuzu. The Japanese man straddles him, sitting on his lap and forcing a moan out of them both as he moves his hips against Javi's.

Javi's hands move to his hips, helping him grind against himself, and Yuzu lets out a string of moans. Javi just knows that's what heaven sounds like. Harsh breathing, lips smacking together, and Yuzu's moans against his mouth.

Yuzu grabs his shirt, removing it and Javi lets him, and removes Yuzu's shirt the second he's done. They're soaked now, the rain falling steadily over them, but they don't care. Yuzu stands up and removes both his pants and his underwear, eyes never leaving Javi's face. Javi's eyes take in the naked expanse of recently uncovered skin, looking as soft and velvety as he remembers it being, feeling like silk under his touch, and bites his lip as he sees Yuzu's eyes darken. He quickly removes the rest of his own clothes, and Yuzu lowers himself back onto his lap. He groans loudly when he feels Yuzu's skin against his own, and one of his hands goes down to wrap around both their hard, aching cocks. He wants to be more delicate, more careful, but he knows Yuzu, he knows this is what he wants right now too. He starts jerking both of them off, and Yuzu groans against his mouth, both hands burying themselves into Javi's hair, trying to ground himself, before he flies away. It certainly feels like it could happen. Javi's hand works both of their cocks together, and Yuzu helps him with tiny hip movements, all the while kissing him senseless. Javi comes first, with a loud groan, and Yuzu whimpers at the feeling of Javi's warm come against his skin. He moans into Javi's lips, panting into the kiss, and comes with a sharp cry and a gasp as Javi's other hand goes between his ass cheeks and circles his hole, teasingly touching but not entering.

They sit there for a few moments, breathing still wild, forehead resting against forehead, as the evidence of their orgasms gets washed away by the rain. That's when Yuzu goes bright red and buries his face in Javi's neck.

"Oh my god, Javi, we just have sex outside! So dirty!" He whines, and Javi lets out a chuckle.

"I love you so much." Yuzu leans back, looks into his eyes, and then bends forward to kiss him softly, nipping at his lips for a few seconds before breaking the kiss.

"Javi get clothes, neighbors can see if rain stops, let's go inside!" Yuzu jump back, collecting his wet things, and Javi stares at the way his muscles move under his skin as he leans over the table to grab his soaked pouch. Javi shakes his head to clear it up a little, and quickly gathers all his clothes and follows Yuzu as he runs inside.

They're both laughing by the time they make it inside, and Yuzu dumps all his things on the floor, turning to face Javi, who's staring at him with warmth in his eyes.

Yuzu opens his pouch and takes out a small jar of Vaseline, biting his lip and looking at Javi.

He gets his answer in the form of Javi's searing kiss against his mouth.

They walk back towards the living room, and Javi thanks God he had had the idea of lighting up the fire before heading outside to see what Yuzu was doing. They fall onto the carpet in front of the fireplace, Javi covering Yuzu's body with his own. Yuzu opens his legs and they both hiss as their hardening cocks rubs against each other. Yuzu flips them around, and kisses a path down Javi's body, tasting skin and licking away the stubborn water droplets still clinging to his skin.

Javi melts as he feels Yuzu's mouth working against his body. He lets out a loud moan as Yuzu takes his entire cock down his throat in a single move, groaning loudly against his hardness, pink lips obscenely stretched around his girth, and Javi almost comes right then and there as Yuzu's hand fondles his sack, and a short, blunt fingernail draws a line over his perineum before softly touching his hole. His fingers tangle into the carpet as the finger returns, now covered with the sticky substance, and breach into his tight ring of muscle. He hisses a little at the feeling, slightly familiar but also strange, it has been so long since the last time he felt Yuzu's dexterous fingers moving inside himself.

Yuzu makes sure to have him begging for more within a few minutes, barely letting the tips of his fingers brush against his prostate, and Javi can't take it any longer.

"Yuzu, please, I'm ready, please, please fuck me. Plea-AAAH!" He stops breathing for a second as Yuzu fills him up, quickly pushing his cock inside him, lithe body covering his own, muscular stomach brushing against his aching, purpling cock with every breath. “Move, Yuzu, move."

Yuzu sets an unforgiving pace. Both of them know they're too worked up to make it last. They have all weekend to make love, but right now they both need to fuck. They both need to claim the other's pleasure as their own, and regain a sense of ownership, the same they had thought had been forever lost for so long, until today.

Yuzu keeps muttering things in Japanese in his ear, things Javi can't understand, but that make him even harder, a puddle of precome pooling on his stomach from where his hard cock keeps weeping. He tries to wrap his hand around it, only to get it slapped away.

"Mine. Only I can touch. You're mine." Yuzu says, a primeval instinct telling him to assert his ownership over the body of the man he had thought lost to him, and Javi just cries out when Yuzu starts jerking him off in time with his powerful thrusts, nails sinking into Yuzu's back, head thrown back, tears falling from his eyes from how nice the burn of Yuzu's touches and motions feel. "Come, Javi. Come for me. You so pretty like this. All mine."

Javi's vision blacks out as his orgasm hits him hard, and it feels as if every single thing that connected him to the world has been destroyed and the only thing that stops him from floating away is Yuzu's touch over his skin, his cock sinking into his oversensitive body. He barely manages to open his eyes as he feels the thrusts becoming erratic, and he's blown away by just how beautiful Yuzu looks as he comes inside him, filling him up to the brim as he stops moving, buried deep inside him, and falling on top of his body, gasping for oxygen.

They stay like that, still joined, lying in each other's arms, trying to get their breathing under control, listening to the sound of the rain falling outside, for what feels like years.

Yuzu's the first one to move, dragging himself to lie next to Javi on the carpet, making Javi whine at the feeling of emptiness that follows as Yuzu's soft cock slips from inside him. Yuzu shushes him, raising a hand to his face to dry the few stray tears still there.

"I love you so much, Javi." Yuzu mutters, and Javi smiles. The answering smile is so wide and blinding, it takes Javi's breath away.

"I love you, Yuzu. I'm sorry." Yuzu kisses him and swallows any other word of apology Javi had in his mouth.

"Sleep. We think and talk tomorrow. Tonight, we just love."

Javi nods and rearranges himself to lie his head on Yuzu's chest. The Japanese man hums happily and runs his hand through Javi's hair.

Yuzu's right. They have all the time in the world.

They have the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh.... Hi? It me? Lol
> 
> Plz leave a comment, I'm an insecure little shit *hides*


End file.
